User blog:Marceline Abadeer (LSP FAN)/BOBOIBOY
Edit BOBOIBOY by BoboiboyLICOUS FangSTER on Saturday, July 7, 2012 at 8:13pm ·Storm BoBoiBoy Original Name: BoBoiBoy Halilintar Power Element: Thunderstorm Evolved from: BoBoiBoy Lightning Reason: scared by Adudu, Probe and Computer Color: Red and Black Personality: mostly angry but still nice Performer: Nur Fathiah binti Diaz (Bahasa Malaysia) Wong Wai Kay (Bahasa Malaysia First Appearance: Episode 11powers: #Lightning Sword (Pedang Halilintar) - used to protect himself, same with BoBoiBoy Lightning's Lightning Sword but longer, powerful and color red. #Balls of Lightning (Bola Kilat) - used to trapped and electrocoutes someone, used in Episode 12, he trapped Ying, Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Land inside it. #Lightning Move (Gilauan Kilat) - used to walk faster which is almost as fast as Ying. #Shining Lightning (Kilauan Kilat) - used to protect himself when an enemy is too close to him. #Power of Lightning (Retakan Halilintar) - same with Lightning Sword but it can make robots like Mukalakus in the Season Finale, short-circuiting and runs out of Power. In Episode 12, BoBoiBoy Land bravely holds it tightly which doesn't affect him. #Lightning Attack (Serangan Kilat) - desame as Lightning Sword, he sometimes says it when he is going to attack someone (mentioned in Episode 23). #Lightning Hurricane - used to free himself quick when stucked to something, it is a combination pf lightning and Wind which of course, came from BoBoiBoy Wind, mentioned in the English version of Episode 12. #Lightning Kick - he used it in the Soccer Match between him and Fang (Episode 34) powers: Lightning Movement Balls of Lightning Lightning Hurricane Lightning Attack Lightning Power Lightning Kick BoBoiBoy Quake Original Name: BoBoiBoy Gempa Power Element: Earthquake Evolved from: BoBoiBoy Land reason: Allies are defeated by Mukalakus Color: Gold and Black Personality: Super Angry but still happy Performer: Nur Fathiah binti Diaz (Bahasa Malaysia) Wong Wai Kay (English) First appearance: Episode 26 Powers 1.Giant Rock Fists with Lava - Desame as BoBoiBoy Land, only it's bigger and stronger 2.Self-controlled Rock Monster (controlled by BoBoiBoy Earthquake) 3.Earthquake Super Punch (Tumbukan Gegar)- The Self-controlled Rock Monster can destroy things with his Super Punch like Yaya, only it's stronger than her. 4.hot lava5.solid rock 6.fighting earth BoBoiBoy Earthquake is the Power evolved from BoBoiBoy Land after BoBoiBoy Storm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone was defeated by Adudu's Giant Robot Mukalakus. His Stronger Rock fists now has certains of lava.powers: Self-controlled Rock Monster Giant Rock Fists with Lava Earthquake Super Punch Earthquake Rocks Cyclone BoBoiBoy Original Name: BoBoiBoy Taufan Power Element: Cyclone Evolved from: BoBoiBoy Wind Reason: Uncontrollable emotions Color: Blue and White Personality: Happy Performer: Nur Fathiah binti Diaz (Bahasa Malaysia) Wong Wai Kay (English) First Appearance: Episode 22 Powers 1. Cyclone Ball/ - used to move himself in a Cyclone like ball. 2.Rotating Cyclone Storrmball/Bola Taufan - used to defend himself from an enemy, like the Lightning Balls of BoBoiBoy Storm, only it's bigger and rotating like a Washing Machine. 3.Cyclone Punching Drill - He can cover his Hands into a rotating drill. 4.Cyclone Shield/Perisai Taufan - used to protect himself. 5.Cyclone Boomerang/Kapak Udara - Power boomerangs use to destroy big robots like Mukalakus. 6.Cyclone Hoverboard/Hoverboard Taufan - his new kit, helps him to fly higher and faster.powers: Rotating Cyclone Stormball Cyclone Ball Cyclone Punching Drill Cyclone Shield Cyclone Boomerang Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts